Not So Cold Hearted After All
by Bowie-Rox
Summary: Is it possible? Is it possible that Malfoy isn't so cold hearted. No...maybe. Ginny finds the out about the real Draco Malfoy.
1. Part 1

Not So Cold Hearted After All  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny- M/F  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Summary: Is it possible? Is it possible Malfoy isn't so cold hearted after all? No....maybe. Ginny find out about the real Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had a cold heart, and I knew it, but I cared for him none the less. He was perfect in my eyes except for the way he treated my brothers, Harry and Hermione. Sometimes I wonder just why I fell for him. His heart may be cold, but his eyes shone otherwise. They couldn't see it. They couldn't tell. But I could. He just wanted to be loved like everyone else.  
  
I remember the day I realized my affections for him. We were in Potions, my least favourite class, and I of course had to sit next to him. No other seat was left. Gryffindors were scattered throughout the room as were Slytherins. It was a wonder that Snape let us sit wherever we wished.  
  
He threw insults at me to impress his goons and it hurt, I can't deny that. But when I asked him to pick up my wand which had fallen off the table and was out of my reach, he looked around to see if anyone was watching, then bent down and picked it up. He handed it to me, our hands touching briefly. A huge surge of electricity shot threw my veins. I thanked him and he actually said you're welcome, but of course in a whispery voice and smiled. Such a sweet smile when it's not an evil smirk.  
  
As class ended I dropped a book without knowing and he returned it to me, of course only when no one was around. His kindness made me realize that I was lost and my heart belonged to him.  
  
Since that day, it's been normal. Insults here, crude remarks there. But everyday in Potions, I find myself starring at him or purposely diverting my attention toward him. Once, I believe I actually caught him starring at me, but obviously it was my imagination. He, a Slytherin, would never lay eyes on me for more than a moment.  
  
As I walked out of class one day, I slowed hoping I would see him. Well I did. And he knocked me over. My books flew as did his and he landed on me. He jumped up and I slowly sat up. He whispered 'Are you all right" I nodded.  
  
"For Merlin's sake Weasley watch where you're going. I swear you Weasley's are worthless and stupid to the core" He insulted. I pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Malfoy leave her be, it was an accident" Harry defended me.  
  
"Oh if it isn't Weasley's knight is shining armour" He said. That hurt. I stood up and gathered my books and turned toward him.  
  
"You bastard, I hate you" I yelled and ran down the hall toward the courtyard. I didn't mean to say that, but I was annoyed with the fact that everyone assumed I was in love with Harry, I wasn't honestly. By now you should realize Draco is the one I'm crazy for.  
  
When I got to the courtyard I ran to the bench farthest away from the school. After sitting there for quite some time, I decided it was best I head back. Dinner would begin soon. I walked through the corridors toward the Gryffindor common room so I could put my books away. I stepped through the portrait hole where I found 6 pairs of eyes starring at me. I walked past them toward to girls' dormitory and set my books down on my bed. I walked back into the common room.  
  
"Well don't just sit there and stare, Dinner will start soon" I said and walked out of the room, all 6 quickly following behind me.  
  
Once again, I caught myself starring at him. I'd turn to stretch and look at him. It killed me to keep this secret of my longing for Draco.  
  
"Ginny what's the matter, you seem a bit off today" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm just a bit tired" I replied.  
  
"Are you sure" She asked.  
  
"Positive" I said.  
  
"I think I ought to be off to bed, I'm so exhausted."  
  
"Would you like me to walk you to the common room" Harry asked.  
  
"No, that's all right, but thank you" I said. I stood up and left the Great Hall.  
  
As I walked down the corridor I stopped. There was a single black rose lying on the ground. I bent down and picked it up.  
  
"I'm truly sorry for the things I said this morning Ginny" I heard. I turned around and there was Draco holding a large bouquet of black roses. I know black roses mean death, but I think they're absolutely beautiful, I'm quite tired of red.  
  
"It's all right, I'm sorry for what I said" I told him.  
  
"Don't be, I deserved it" he said. He walked closer and handed me the bouquet. I smiled as did he. I could feel the heat in my cheeks begin to grow.  
  
"You look so adorable when you blush" Draco said. I blushed even more. He leaned in closer and placed a gentle kiss upon my lips.  
  
"Good night Ginny" He whispered.  
  
"Good night" I replied. I turned around and continued my journey to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
When I woke up the next morning no one was in the dorm but I heard a lot of loud talking in the common room. I grabbed my robe and put it on and walked to the stairs. I looked around and there was an assortment of roses in the room. Of almost every color....but red. There were black roses, pink roses, blue roses, yellow roses, white roses, orange and every other color you could think, except red. I couldn't believe it.  
  
"Ginny, they're for you" Ron said. All for me. That's not possible.....Draco. I smiled.  
  
"OK, who are they from" Percy asked. His big brother mode was kicking in. He's actually very protective of me.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know' I lied.  
  
"OOOOHHH Ginny's got herself and admirer" Fred and George cooed. I rolled my eyes and went back to the dorm and changed into my uniform and went to breakfast with everyone else.  
  
Fred and George kept carrying on about the admirer thing. It was now the talk of the school. I turned to look toward Draco and saw him looking at me. He nodded. So they were his doing. Sneaky little bugger.  
  
Out of nowhere an owl came swooping down and dropped a letter in front of me.  
  
"Whose owl is that" Everyone whispered. I knew but I was about to admit it.  
  
"Open it" I heard from all over the table.   
  
Everyone was eager to read it just as I was. I smiled to myself and put the letter in my pocket and stood up and walked out of the great hall. I walked toward the courtyard and pulled the letter out of my pocket. I slowly opened it and began to read.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Did you like the flowers? I purposely left out the red ones. Hope you didn't mind. I really hope you liked them. It took quite a long time to get into the common room. Tell me, would you meet me tonight for a private dinner? In the astronomy tower at 10:00 p.m. Don't eat dinner. I'll see you in class.  
  
Always True,  
  
You Admirer  
  
I folded the letter up and smiled to myself. He was being so sweet, everyone was wrong about him. I walked back in to the Great Hall and sat down.  
  
"Well what did it say" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing" I said.  
  
A/N: Well what did you all think? 


	2. Part 2

Not So Cold Hearted After All  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny- M/F  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Summary: Is it possible? Is it possible Malfoy isn't so cold hearted after all? No....maybe. Ginny find out about the real Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As weird as it may sound...I was having a late night dinner with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"There is no way that it said nothing, honestly tell us" Ron said.  
  
"It's none of your business" I said.  
  
"Oh how romantic" Lavender and Parvati cooed.  
  
I ate a light breakfast and lunch. I anticipated the ending of classes. I couldn't wait until tonight. Finally after out classes ended we all retreated to our houses and then went down to dinner. I barely ate a thing. After dinner we once again retreated to our houses. Since it was a Friday night, it would be extra hard to sneak out of the common room. I knew no one would believe me if I told them I was going to the Library. That was Hermione's thing. Not mine.  
  
Mostly everyone was in the common room and I was quite sure I would have a hell of a time getting out. 9:30 rolled around and trusty Hermione walked in from her visit to the Library...arms full with books, I slipped past her and out of the portrait. Now all I had to do was get to the tower. I walked through the corridors keeping an eye out for anyone. Didn't want to get caught now did I. It was 9:58 when I got to the tower. When I got upstairs there was Draco looking at the sky, a little picnic to his left. Candles illuminated the darkness. Roses were laid next to the picnic.  
  
I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Everything was perfect. It was a few seconds before I worked up enough courage to say anything.  
  
"Draco" I breathed softly. He turned around and smiled warmly at me.  
  
"You came, I was afraid you wouldn't come"  
  
"Why wouldn't I" I asked.  
  
"Because of who I am" Draco said.  
  
"I don't care who you are on the outside and to everyone else." I said. He smiled.  
  
"Come sit down, you must be starving" Draco said.  
  
We sat down and I looked at the food he had laid out. I laughed quietly to myself.  
  
"What, you don't like Italian food" he asked worriedly.  
  
"No, it's my favorite" I answered. He sighed in relief.  
  
After we ate we sat in the corner wrapped in blankets looking at the stars. I sat between his legs and rested my back on his chest, with my head on his shoulder. I started falling asleep and how I wanted to be able to awaken in his arms, but I knew I had to leave, it was late and my brothers would worry.  
  
"Draco, I have to go, it's so late and my brother will worry" I said. He nodded.  
  
I stood up and stretched. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. I smiled. To myself. He had to bend down a bit to be able to do so. I turned around and hugged him, breathing in his scent. I pulled away and kissed his lips and said my farewell and went on my way back to the common room.  
  
When I entered the portrait hole, I saw everyone sleep by the fire. I sighed. Thank god. I was in too good of a mood to be yelled at. I went upstairs and fell asleep almost immediately after laying down. Despite how late I had stayed up I still managed to wake up early. There was a quidditch game today. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Oh dear....who will I cheer for this time.  
  
When I finished showering and dressing, I went down to breakfast. I was ten minutes late. Can you believe I was trying to decide which uniform to wear....and they're all the same. My goodness. When I got to breakfast I was greet with the usual hellos from everyone.  
  
"Morning Ginny" Hermione said.  
  
"Good morning" I said.  
  
Like every other morning when a quidditch match will take place, the majority of the conversation was about, of course....Quidditch.  
  
We were standing in the crowd watching this violent game take place. I was scared Fred, George, Harry, Oliver and Draco would get hurt. I did not want any of them to be hurt. And of course I was afraid I would route for Draco aloud. That wouldn't be too smart. The game went on and the teams were tied. I was rooting for Harry, but Draco as well...just in my head. At the end of the game, Gryffindor won, but only because Harry caught the snitch. I was delighted yet sad. I had wanted them both to win, but I knew that would not happen. I think the main reason why Slytherin hadn't won, was because Draco was a bit distracted....I swear it wasn't my fault...hehe.  
  
While everyone was in the common room celebrating, I ventured to the library to read. You can't very well read when there's no peace and quiet. As I entered the library I saw a head of slicked back blonde hair. Knowing well it was Draco,   
  
I approached him. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, I snuck up behind Draco and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. He kissed my arm than turned his head and kissed my nose. I blushed. I had let go and he stood up. He held his hand out.  
  
"Accompany me on a walk" He asked.  
  
"But, it's the middle of the day" I said.  
  
"I don't care anymore" Draco said. I smiled and took his hand.  
  
We walked out of the library hand in hand down tot eh courtyard. Luckily no one was around. We walked through the courtyard until we reached a bench near a weeping willow. In plain sight. He really didn't care anymore. I laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me.  
  
"Ginny where are you" I heard Hermione yell.   
  
I panicked. Ron and Harry would surely be with her. I didn't want them trying to beat Draco up and fail miserably, or worse be seen by a teacher. I started to move but Draco only hugged me tighter.  
  
"Shh let them find us" Draco said. His voice calmed me.  
  
"But Draco" I said.  
  
"It's OK" He reassured me.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing out her" She paused "WITH DRACO"  
  
"Virginia Weasley why are you here with this...this monster" Hermione screeched. Draco stood up.  
  
"Because we're dating" He said proudly.  
  
"We are" I asked innocently.  
  
"WHAT" She screamed. Draco bent down.  
  
"If you'll have me" He said. My eyes lit up. I pounced on him, knocking him over.  
  
"Oh Draco" I said and kissed him. He laughed while I kissed him. I stopped kissing him and regained my composure and helped him up.  
  
"You're not seriously....there's no way...Ginny, tell me this is some sick joke" Hermione said.  
  
"Its not" I said.  
  
"Do you really like her Malfoy" Hermione asked.  
  
"Very much so, I wouldn't hurt her for the world" He said. I blushed.  
  
"All right, I won't say a word, but if you hurt her, I swear I'll make you die a most painful death" Hermione stated.  
  
"Fair enough" Draco said. I hugged Hermione than Draco.  
  
"You better separate before someone sees you" We nodded. I kissed Draco quickly than left with Hermione. 


	3. Part 3

Not So Cold Hearted After All  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny- M/F  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Summary: Is it possible? Is it possible Malfoy isn't so cold hearted after all? No....maybe. Ginny finds out about the real Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While walking to the common room we engaged in a typical girl conversation.  
  
"Are you serious about being with Malfoy" She asked.  
  
"Oh yes" I said. "And call him Draco"  
  
"Thats ok, do you plan on attending the yule ball with him" She asked.  
  
"Possibly, if he askes" I said.  
  
"Merlin, why Malfoy" She asked.  
  
"I don't know really, it just happened" I said. "Not a word to Harry or Ron"  
  
"I know, I know" She said.  
  
Three weeks had gone by. the Yule ball was bearing and Draco had yet to ask me. We still had our late night rendevous' and strolls in the courtyards. We always sat next to each other during potions and everything was lovely. But I was so tired of sneaking around.  
  
~The Morning of the Ball~  
  
I was having a rather lovely dream when I was awoken by someone screaming my name. I got up slowly and grabbed my robe and went to the common room.  
  
"For Merlin's sake what tis it" I asked.  
  
Everyone was coming out of their dormitories wondering what all the rucus was. Everyone starred evily at Hermione.  
  
"There's a package for you" She said sweetly.  
  
I raced down the stairs and grabbed the box. I opened it and I gasped. It was a stunning black dress. I pulled it out and all the girl rushed down to admire it. It had thin straps and had diamonds lining the top of the dress and around the waist. It as sparkly in between. From the waist down it was poofed out. The silk was soft. It was exquisite to say the least. At the back, hiding the zipper was a long train cascading down the length of the dress and then a feet inches more. ALso inthe box was a pair if black glittery open toed heels. And a large black shawl. Then a note. Hermione picked it up and read it.  
  
"Dearest Ginny,  
  
Accompany me to the ball. I hope the dress is too your liking. It reminded me of your beauty.  
  
Always,  
  
Yours."  
  
I giggled. And Ron exploded.  
  
"Who the hell is that from" He yelled.  
  
"None of your business" I cooed. Lavender and Parvati sighed with envy. It was beautiful.  
  
Once again I was the talk of the school. And tonight, my love would be revealed.  
  
I was so nervous. I had my muggle magazine adn Hermion was putting my hair up by magic. An updo as the muggles call it. A half french twist and the rest tightly curl and pinned to my head. Covered in glitter and little diamond pins all over my head.  
  
I put on the dress, shoes and shawl. As well as the diamond necklace, and earrings I had found in the bottom of the box. I wlaked downstairs and everyone looked at me. Oliver and Lee's mouths hung open. I giggled. I couldn't believe Oliver was gawking at me. I used to have a bit of a crush on him...but who didn't. George and Percy closed  
  
their mouths.  
  
"You look stunning Ginny: Oliver said. Percy hit him. I giggled. Percy is very protective. Fred and George...not to mention Ron were eyeing the boys. It was quite amusing.  
  
After all the compliment we all went down to the Great Hall. Everyone entered before me and as I entered all eyes were on me. I wlaked in and stood by the entrance. Draco was starring and smiling too. It was time. He walked toward me and I toward him. He bowed and I curtsdy(spelled wrong). He kissed my hand.  
  
"M'lady" he said.   
  
We began dancing. Even with everyone starring at us, we didn't seem to notice. We were in our own little world. It was just he and I. I knew Ron would try to kill Draco, but I didn't care. It was out. Everyone knew now that Draco was mine, and I was his. And that's that.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Do you like it? Review please!! 


End file.
